One Shoot de Ryan y Sofía
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: One Shoot de Ryan y Sofía. El soldado le dará una lección a su pequeña esposa, la cual, no olvidara.


**OneShoot (18) Sobre Ryan y Sofia. Los personajes son de nuestra completa _AUTORIA_, les recomendamos leer _"Mala Actitud"_, fanfic sobre Ryan y Sofia el cual pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. **

**Desde ya gracias por leer, esperaremos sus comentarios.**

_**Srta. Morena y Valeria Vulturi. **_

* * *

_**One-Shoot de Ryan y Sofía.**_

**(Pov Ryan)**

El cielo estaba nublado. Se podía oler la lluvia en el aire, dentro de nada llovería. Me gustaba la lluvia, me traían recuerdo, recuerdos que podrían decirse que eran buenos.

Estaba con los hombres que trabajaban para los Casannova. Para mi familia desde que me case con Sofía, única hija de Vladimir Casannova y Rosa María Casannova. Nieta de V Casannova y Atenea Casannova.

Los hombres que trabajaban para esta familia se sentían honrados, muchos venían de generaciones antiguas. Y nadie nunca se le ocurrirá traicionar a los Casannova. Eso sería su muerte.

Cada uno aquí tenía una función, la cual cumplían sin errores. Los errores no estaban permitidos. La mayoría se alojaban en una casa detrás del bosque que rodeaba la mansión Casannova, con los años y con la confianza y solo tal vez, y solo tal vez, si se ganaban la confianza de duque podrían vivir dentro de la casa.

Dentro de la familia misma también cada quien tenía sus obligaciones. Yo no tenía estudios, apenas podía leer y escribir. Solo en italiano, a pesar de que había nadie en Texas. Sofía, me había enseñado pero nuestras clases siempre terminaban en sexo, y me negaba a que otra persona intentara explicarme algo.

Mi vida había sido el ejercito las armas, y las bombas. No había mas, a diferencia de otros hombros podría considerarme un hombre bruto, pero no me importaba. A diferencia de los otros, podría ver y detectar cosas que otros no veían.

Por esa razón no me parecía correcto trabajar dentro de la familia en un alto rango, debía comenzar desde abajo. Como todos. Y así lo hice, simplemente fui un hombre mas de la familia. Paso el tiempo y ahora el jefe de seguridad de la casa Casannova. Era el único con la confianza necesaria, podría entrar y salir de la casa. Decía quien entraba y quien salía, caía en mi una gran responsabilidad, la cual estaba orgulloso.

Sin mencionar que les daba un nuevo entrenamiento a estos muchachos, muchos venían con aire de superioridad, y ni sabían en donde ni con quienes se estaban metiendo.

-esta noche habrá una fiesta, quiero a todos alertas -ordene.

-si señor -respondieron todos a la vez.

-Ryan...-

Me gire sobre mis talones con mis manos en mi espalda. Recto y mirando al frente como siempre estaba.

Esa era la voz de mi pequeña Sofía. La mire fijamente mientras la recorría con la mirada.

Llevaba un vestido corto, negro. Ajustado al cuerpo, con un generoso escote. Con tacones altos también negros, y el pelo suelto.

-lárguense -le dije a los hombres que sabían que estaban mirando a mi mujer.

MI MUJER.

Le tenía prohibido venir para este lado.

Todos desaparecieron al instante.

Me acerque hacia ella, y acerque mi rostro a su altura, mi collar con mi placa identificadora choco contra sus pechos.

-ve y espérame en nuestra sala -le ordene a mi mujer.

-pero...-

-¡AHORA! -.

Ella me miro y lentamente trago en seco. Se giro y se fue por donde vino.

**(Pov Sofía)**

Suspire y mire la sala a mí alrededor. Toda negra, de cuero. Algunos de las fustas, y látigos colgados en las paredes. Apenas había luz. En el centro había una mesa recubierta de cuero, negro. Esposas y cadenas caían del techo.

Esta era nuestra sala negra, cada miembro de la familia tenía una. Y Ryan la construyo en dos días.

Cada vez que estaba aquí era para algún castigo, lo sabía.

No debí ir a buscarlo al busque, a esa casa donde dormían los empleados, pero no pude resistirme. Este vestido, era para él. Me lo había comprado para él, y quería mostrárselo.

La puerta se abrió, y por entro Ryan. Lo sabía aunque no lo estaba viendo.

Tenía mis manos en mi espalda, y miraba hacia el piso. Nunca había bajado la mirada ante nadie, yo era Sofia Casannova, pero él era diferente.

Sentía su mirada fija sobre mí, como comenzaba a caminar a mí alrededor, sus grandes manos fueron hasta mi vestido el cual desgarrado con total facilidad. Los pedazos de telas cayeron al suelo.

No dije nada, sabía que no me convenía.

El tapo mis ojos con una especie de pañuelo.

-me perteneces -dijo él con su voz autoritaria y ronca deslizando sus manos por mis brazos -soy tu marido y nadie excepto yo puede verte de esa manera -

Sentí su mano sobre mi sujetador el cual quito al igual que mi tanga dejándome desnuda delante de él. Llevo su mano hacia mi pezón el cual pellizco, mordí mi labio y sentí su lengua por él. Sin poder evitarlo gemí.

-ponte de rodillas -ordeno -.

Sin pensarlo así lo hice entre abriendo mis labios. Sentí como la punta de su miembro entraba en mi boca. Deslice mi lengua por su glande mientras sentía como introducía su miembro en mi boca, succionaba con fuerza deslizando mi lengua por él. Su mano fue hasta mi cabello sujetándome con fuerza. Abrí más grande mi boca introduciéndolo, para después con mis labios subir y bajar sacándola entre mis labios.

No dijo nada, solo sentí como me cogió con fuerza del cabello e hiso que me levantase poniéndome boca abajo contra la mesa de cuero.

Mordí mi labio con fuerza al sentir como me azoto con fuerza en el trasero, me picaba, dolía. Seguramente quedo su mano marcaba, sentí unas lagrimas correr por mi mejilla.

-quiero que te pongas boca arriba, con tus piernas abiertas y flexionadas -dijo el -tus brazos por encima de tu cabeza y por nada del mundo te muevas.

Asentí apenas, y me subí a la mesa poniéndome como él me había ordenado. Escuche como caminaba, y se acercaba a mí, un hielo se deslizo entre mis pechos. Mordí mi labio con más fuerza. Sentí el hielo por mis pezones, y como estos se ponían duros ante el tacto del mismo. Al momento sentí unas pinzas en mis pezones, una en cada pezón, intente no moverme.

Sentí tus dedos bajaban el hielo hasta mi barriga, se detuvo allí. Y poco a poco el mismo se derritió, pero antes de hacerlo lo sentí como lo bajaste hasta mi clítoris, y como se terminaba de derretir, el hielo hiso que mi clítoris estuviese más sensible. Y al momento sentí una pinza en mi clítoris.

Sin poder evitarlo gemí alzando mi cadera, pero sentí el golpe de la fusta en el interior de mi muslo.

-quieta -ordeno -.

Sin decir más sentí como introducía sus dedos en mi sexo hundiendo los mismos por completo y sin esfuerzo, gime nuevamente mientras movía sus dedos circularmente en mi interior. No podía parar de gemir, las embestidas con su mano hacían que se moviesen las pinzas. Sentía como ese calor se apoderaba de mi, pero de la nada sentí como retiro sus dedos.

Respire hondo intentando calmarme.

Nuevamente introdujo mis dedos, y comenzó a masturbarme con ellos hábilmente, como solo el sabia hacerlo. Estaba a punto de correrme.

-Ryan...-murmure jadeante -por favor...

-no -. Ordeno él.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio pero sin poder evitarlo me corrí con todas mis fuerzas.

Escuche como Ryan respiro hondo, quito las pinzas, y la venda, me cogió del cuello y me levanto con facilidad.

-sabes que no debes correrte sin permiso -.

Asentí.

-lo sien...

-¡SILENCIO! -.

Mire hacia mis pies.

-Quiero que estés en cuatro. Apoya tus codos en tus rodillas.

Asentí de nuevo y me puse en posición sobre la mesa de cuero. Pude ver cómo fue por más cosas. Una fusta, un consolador y varias pinzas.

Vi como puso otras pinzas en mis pezones, mordí mi labio gimiendo y quejándome. Mis pezones estaban sensibles.

-quiero que cuentes cada azote y des las gracias niña -.

Cherre los ojos y asentí preparándome para lo que venía.

No me esperaba el primer azote, llego de sorpresa. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, mi trasero dolía, y picaba.

-uno... gracias -murmure.

El siguiente azote fue peor.

-dos... gracias -comencé a llorar -. tres... gracias...-

No paró hasta llegar hasta el doce. Sentía como las lagrimas caían. Dejo la fusta a un lado, sentí como me sujeto de la cintura y con facilidad me dejo boca abajo con facilidad abriendo mis piernas con su rodilla.

Apoye mis manos en la mesa de cuero y sentí como introducía un consolador en mi sexo y lo ponías al mínimo.

Me sujeto con fuerza de las caderas, e introdujo su miembro en mi trasero con fuerza y sin aviso.

Grite por el dolor y el placer, arquee mi espalda y cerré mis ojos.

Sentía las embestidas con fuerza y como las pinzas rozaban la mesa.

Sujeto mi cabello con mi mano haciendo que reclinase mi cabeza sin dejar de embestir contra mí. Me sentía llena y no podía parar de gemir ni de jadear.

Escuchaba sus gruñidos roncos, y como iba aumentando sus movimientos, estuve a punto de correrme de nuevo. Escuche como Ryan gruñía con fuerza, un gruñido gutural salió de él, y como se corría.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre la mesa respirando entrecortadamente con mis ojos cerrados.

-esto apenas comienza niña dijo Ryan con la voz jodidamente ronca.


End file.
